Heero and Quatre
by rjones2818
Summary: Rated for language, drug and sex references (though no real action). 1x4, 2xR, 3 alone. Heero and Quatre go to dinner on their first anniversary. They've invited 3 old friends who are now enemies. New Chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Heero and Quatre.  
  
Disclaimer – Don't own GW...doing this for fun...sort of.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Heero Yuy-Winner was at the wheel of a sleek blue Porsche. In the seat next to him was his husband, Quatre Yuy-Winner. Both dressed to the nines, the two young men were going for their anniversary dinner at a trendy downtown Boston restaurant. It was one of the rare nights when the got out of the house (both being something of a homebody). But there was a hitch.  
  
H: "Are you sure that you want to do this Cat? You know we can walk into any place in town and get a table."  
  
Q: "It's the only way. I think exorcising demons is a good thing."  
  
H: "I know. You've helped me so much. I can't imagine being anywhere without you."  
  
Q: "It's so strange how things turned out. And I want to see them anyway."  
  
H: "Good enough. We're here."  
  
Heero pulled up to the valet and exited the car. He smiled as he asked the attendant "You do know what will happen if you take our car on a joy ride, don't you?" Quatre smirked and slapped Heero on his arm and they entered the eatery. The attendant rushed back to his office to change his pants and take a Valium after peeing his pants.  
  
Both Heero and Quatre were relieved to see that they were the first to arrive. Martinis and shrimp cocktail were ordered and the two settled down for the wait.  
  
Q: "I never thought I'd have to pay for a ticket for Relena and her husband. I expected to for Trowa, so it was pleasantly surprising that I didn't have to."  
  
T: "It's good that he found his nitch. I never thought it would be as an actor."  
  
Q: "If actor is the term for it. He just needs to look pretty and stay hard. I hear he makes good use of Viagra."  
  
With that, the couple had a good laugh. Duo Maxwell and Relena Maxwell-Peacecraft dressed reasonably well. Trowa Barton arrived alone in jeans and a sport coat. After the gusts had been seated, the conversation began.  
  
D: "My, my. How the worm has turned. Shows you what a little money can do for a person."  
  
Q: "You should know, Duo. Anyway, you and Relena look well fed, considering. Twinkies or beer the reason?"  
  
Duo and Relena indeed both looked well fed. Duo, while still looking strong had put on about 35 pounds since the night he left Heero. And, yes, some of it had appeared as a gut. Relena looked like she was 5 months pregnant, which she wasn't.  
  
D: "As you well know, Cat, we've had to change our lifestyles a bit after that little oil fiasco last year. I'm still amazed they made Relena resign. It's not like the Kingdom was bankrupt or anything. And if I do say so, my lovely wife has turned out to be a heck of a cook."  
  
R: "Deep frying in lard's the secret for everything!"  
  
H: "And it shows. And how about you Trowa? It looks like life's been treating you good, also."  
  
T: "Yeah...was in town for a shoot. I think it's called "The British are Cumming" or something like that. Oh, there's the restroom. Anybody want to join me for a snort?"  
  
D: "Ummm...don't mind if I do! I'll be back in a few!"  
  
The two male guests left to get high and Relena remained behind. She looked at Quatre and Heero with a furious gaze that was belied by her reasonable tone.  
  
R: "This is humiliating. You both know that we can't possibly afford coming to Earth on the money we make at Duo's scrap yard. And just when I've almost gotten Duo straight and sober, you have to invite that drugged up pervert to be here too. How could you?"  
  
H: "We thought we might mend some fences."  
  
R: "Right, like you care about anything but yourself and cutie pie Quatre. You two disgust me. By the way, how's my oil company doing?"  
  
H: "It was never yours. It was Sanc's."  
  
R: "Same thing and you know it. How'd you manage to get me found out?"  
  
Q: "Believe it or not, Relena, we didn't do anything. You just didn't cover your tracks at all."  
  
R: "Feeling superior are we, you wise ass little faggot?"  
  
H: "Now hold on just one minute...."  
  
Q: "It's okay Heero. Relena, you now Winner Corporation gets investigated by every government every year. If we didn't do things right, we'd go under so quick it wouldn't be funny. It's not my fault that Sanc's investigators got trained so well when you sicked them on us. I happen to think that what goes around comes around and you got bit in the ass by your own creation."  
  
R: "Well I never...fuck you Quatre. It was you trying to get a pound of flesh from us. Are you proud of yourself?"  
  
Q: "I've got Heero. That's the pound of flesh I need right there. After what you guys did to us, I would've gone to the ends of the Earth to bring you down. Heero's the one that kept me from doing it."  
  
R: "So Hee-chan's the peacemaker in the family now? What did you do, neuter him?"  
  
H: "No Relena. It's just that after what happened, I realized you mothers just weren't worth the time of day.  
  
R: "Yeah...well we still get a kick out of what we did to you. It's worth all of the shit I've had to put up with since."  
  
Q: "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
-End Chapter 1-  
  
Note: Next chapter – What Relena, Duo and Trowa did. 


	2. What Happened

What Happened  
  
Disclaimer – See Chapter 1.  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Setting: The same trendy Boston restaurant as in chapter 1, but 18 months earlier  
  
Heero Yuy and Quatre Rebarba Winner both fidgeted nervously. Tonight was their big night, as both planned to ask their kois to marry them. It was their idea to both ask at the same dinner, as everyone would be there to see.  
  
Chang Wufei noticed the nervousness of his two friends. He had surmised what was going to happen, and smiled his approval although he didn't care that much for gays. He knew that Heero and Quatre loved their kois very much and couldn't complain about their coming nuptials. He hoped that he could announce the same with Relena in a few weeks.  
  
As the meal ended and the after dinner drinks were brought out, Heero Yuy decided that it was time for him to ask. He and Quatre had played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who would go first and he had lost (why hadn't he remembered that Cat always chose paper on his first round?). Quatre gave him a smile of encouragement.  
  
Heero took a deep breath and clinked his wine glass with a fork. "Ahem. You must all wonder why we're here tonight." The pilot then stood up next to Duo and bowed on one knee. He took a box from his jacket pocket, opened it and handed it to Duo. It was a plain gold band with the inscription 'Heero and Duo' engraved on the inside. Heero had scraped as much of his Preventers salary as he could to buy the ring. Heero asked in a halting voice. "Duo, I love you more than I've loved anyone I've ever known. Will you marry me?"  
  
Duo took the ring out of the box and examined it closely. He had known Heero had something on his mind and had figured out what it was. He had watched Heero go without his usual laptop upgrades for several months and realized how hard the Prussian blue eyed pilot had worked for this moment. It made the moment all that more sweet for him.  
  
Duo looked deeply into Heero's eyes and said "I wonder how much they'll give me for this at the pawn shop tomorrow?"  
  
Heero looked surprised and his only reply was "Hn?"  
  
Duo smiled evilly and said "I mean, this is one of the most pathetic rings I've ever seen and it's ruined on the inside. Maybe if it said 'Duo Rules' the value wouldn't be so bad."  
  
Heero blurted out "Wh...what?"  
  
Duo looked at Heero and took his face in his hands. "I'm saying no, bakka-san. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last person on Earth and in the colonies. There is absolutely no way I'd marry a sociopath like you motherfucker. In fact, I have an announcement to make myself."  
  
Heero looked thunderstruck and didn't say a word.  
  
Duo continued with an evil grin. "You see, Heero, all this time that you and I've been shacked up hasn't been a complete waste. While you thought you were winning my heart, I was out boinking and bagging the object of my affection."  
  
With that, a figure appeared at the doorway. "That's right Heero. Duo's been cheating on you with me the whole time you've been 'together'!" Relena Peacecraft smiled sweetly at the thought. "Oh Heero, now look at you. You look like you've just reset your leg again. The great thing about this, you bastard, is that the pain won't go away. We've been playing you, Heero."  
  
Trowa Barton, who until now had remained his usually quiet self burst out laughing. "Oh my, this is just too good." Quatre and Wufei looked at Trowa in horror. Trowa, having regained some control said "Go on Duo. Tell Heero what he needs to hear."  
  
Heero looked crushed as Duo ranted "That's right Yuy. Nothing could be better than this except for the fact that Relena and I have a plane to catch out to Las Vegas. We're getting hitched tomorrow. Show Heero what a real engagement ring looks like dear."  
  
Relena smiled oh so smugly as she walked up to Heero and shoved her right hand not more than two inches from his face. Heero stared at a ring with a diamond the size of his eyeballs. Heero knew Duo would never be able to afford such a ring. "So Duo, I guess that means that you won't be needing pathetic Heero's pathetic little ring?"  
  
"I do believe that is so, my love." Duo closed the box on the ring and maliciously slammed it down in front of Heero. "You should take this and get your money back. You'll be needing it as Relena has a new bodyguard."  
  
"That's right, I've managed to get you replaced by Duo and since you're now worthless to the Preventers, I've talked to Lady Une and you've been released from your job" Relena chimed in happily. "Such a sad sight, our jobless little Heero."  
  
Duo looked at the watch on his wrist and said "My how time flies when your having fun. We should just be able to catch our plane. Let's go my dear. Oh, and Heero, I don't think they'll take doing dishes for payment for tonight's meal. I've really enjoyed tonight, though. I hope you have too, Yuy."  
  
With that, Duo and Relena walked arm in arm out of the restaurant.  
  
After about a minute, Heero shook his head and came back to reality. He then noticed for the first time that Trowa was laughing his ass off. "What's with you, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa smiled and said "You never saw it coming, did you Heero? All of your training...your being the perfect soldier and all of that...you just never saw our plan coming."  
  
Quatre reacted in shock. "What do you mean our plan?"  
  
Trowa smirked and looked at the stunned blond youth. "We've been planning this for months. I'm only sad that I didn't get to do it to you." Quatre looked like he was going to faint as Trowa continued. "You stupid bitches just don't get it, do you? Duo and I've been playing you two for all that you're, well...Quatre's worth. What makes either of you think that you know us at all. Duo and I are nothing more than common street whores. Everything we've done is for money. We talked about it early and decided that we could take it up the ass for part of the Winner fortune. Oh, come on Quatre, be strong. You're the nicest, dumbest, most pitiful little twink I've ever met. Who would've thought that you would have to be paying for sex, even if you didn't know it. Oh well, I've got to go. I don't think I'll be seeing you anytime soon so I think this is farewell. I hope you aren't too disappointed in me." Trowa then snickered as he left the restaurant.  
  
After another slight wait, it was Quatre's turn to come to. He looked as if he had been shot and was trying to figure out what was happening. It was then that he noticed Heero staring at Wufei.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with this Chang?" Heero asked icily.  
  
"No" came Wufei's startled reply. "I was planning on asking Relena to marry me. I'm in as much shock as you are."  
  
Quatre stammered "How the hell couldn't we have seen this coming?"  
  
"It's not your fault, you two" Wufei looked with concern at his two friends.  
  
"Of course it's our fault, Chang" was all that Heero added.  
  
"Well, it's clear that we all have some thinking to do. I should be getting back to my apartment. Do you guys want me to get the lowdown on the Preventers?"  
  
"Doesn't matter" Heero murmured.  
  
"That would be fine, Wufei. Do you need a ride back?" Quatre asked his friend.  
  
"No, I think I'll walk. It's about 10 blocks from here and in a nice neighborhood. I talk to you guys in a few." Wufei then got up and left.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre and said "That didn't go as intended."  
  
Quatre sighed "You're right, Heero. I guess I'll be taking my ring back, too. Unless..."  
  
"What're you thinking Cat?" Heero asked.  
  
Ummm...I was just thinking that I might chuck the damn thing in the Charles River. It runs near the safe-house."  
  
Heero mused "Sounds like a good idea, Cat, but with things as they are I don't think I'll be able to afford throwing this away."  
  
Quatre smiled at his friend. "Don't take this as charity, but it'd be worth the price of your ring to see you toss it. Who knows, it might even be cathartic. Why don't we go back to the safe-house, grab our things, toss the damn rings and go to my apartment on Beacon Hill?"  
  
"You trying to catch me on the rebound, Cat?" Heero tried to make his question sound humorous.   
  
Quatre smirked slightly and said "You know what my apartments are like Heero. You'll get your own suite, at least for tonight."  
  
"You're a good friend, Cat. Let's go."  
  
-End Chapter-  
  
Next chapter: Return to the present. 


	3. Conclusions

Conclusions  
  
Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Relena laughed to herself. "It was just too good, Heero. If I couldn't have you, what could be better than getting the one that you loved. He's a whore you know. All I had to do was show him the money. Too bad I signed the contract, though. You'd think he would've stopped screwing everyone he saw after he got married."  
  
"I took lessons from the best dear." Duo and Trowa had returned from the bathroom and both seemed a little perkier. Well, Trowa was perkier in the sense that he actually smiled at Duo's slight consternation with Relena. Duo continued "It wasn't that I was surprised that you were a little slut, but that day with Hilde and Wufei only confirmed my suspicions. It's a good thing that I don't mind having some on the side, 'cause that means I don't mind my wife having some, either!"  
  
Quatre asked politely "So Wufei finally joined you?"  
  
Yeah, he was so smitten with Relena that he finally came over to us. He still won't speak a bad word about you two, though. We tried to talk him into getting involved with one of you and the doing the whole thing again. Didn't work, oh well. He visits at least two or three times a week. I'll tell him you said hi."  
  
The thought of Wufei with those two was not all that disconcerting to Heero and Quatre. They both knew how he felt about Relena, and after they lost touch with him, the couple had discussed such a possibility. Wufei had done nothing wrong to them, so they could wish him no ill will.  
  
It was at this moment that Trowa's hand snaked over into Quatre's lap.  
  
Quatre's face turned slightly red as he removed Trowa's hand. "You should've known that you'd never be allowed there again, Trowa. You threw you lot in with Relena and Duo. I couldn't get hard for you if I od'd on Viagra."  
  
Trowa persisted, placing his hand on Quatre's thigh. "Come on, Little One. Heero can't give you what I have."  
  
Quatre smirked as he removed the offending hand. "Like what? Herpes? The Clap? Syphilis? Crabs?" The young Arabian stood up and moved his chair closer to Heero. As he sat, Quatre snaked his arm around Heero's waist. "This is the man I'm in love with now and forever. You have your fluffer buddies and your blow. You don't have me."  
  
Trowa smiled at the outburst. "Heero's been good for you, Cat. I can't imagine that you'd ever say something like that to me. I'm actually glad for you."  
  
"Thank you, Trowa, but keep your hands off Quatre." Heero gave his ex-friend a smile and a death glare. "I still have my guns."  
  
Quatre smiled as the other three did a double take. "And I assure you all that he's as proficient as ever with them. Not of course that he'd ever waste the bullets on you, but know that we do have three slugs with your names on them in case we ever need them."  
  
Relena, looking a bit worried, asked "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Heero chuckled "Depleted uranium. 44 Magnum. If shot you from this close, they'd take your head clean off." Heero smiled evilly at the thought.  
  
"Same old Heero." Duo smiled back. "I wonder if you have them with you now."  
  
"I'd prefer if we didn't have to find out, Duo." Heero smiled broadly at the abject discomfort that his guests were feeling. It didn't hurt that Quatre's hand had moved to his lap.  
  
"What do you say Heero, why don't we blow this joint?" Quatre smiled at the reactions as Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think we know what we came here to find out." Heero and Quatre smiled as they stood.  
  
"What? You're not even going to feed us?" Duo growled.  
  
"Oh, you guys can have what you like, you're covered." Quatre chuckled. "By the way, if you go over the limit I've arranged to let you guys wash the dishes tonight." Heero laughed out loud at the mental image Cat's statement made.  
  
"It looks like Cat's been good for Heero, too" Trowa remarked dryly.  
  
"See you guys...well, actually I don't think we'll ever be seeing each other again." Heero chuckled as he and Quatre walked away from the table. Quatre didn't even turn as he waved his farewells.  
  
"So they're just going to treat us like dirt?" Relena whined.  
  
"Looks like it, babe" Duo answered.  
  
Trowa smirked "It's not like they don't have reason. Anyway, I'm hungry, let's order."  
  
-End Story- 


	4. Why I Did It: Duo

Duo: Why I Did It!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
-Begin Chapter-  
  
Heero woke up in the hotel suite the morning after the second dinner with Duo, Relena and Trowa. He heard a slight murmur and rolled over and looked at his husband. As always in these situations, Heero's breath was almost taken away. As angelic as Cat almost always looked, the effect was always seemingly doubled when he was peacefully at sleep. While looking at that continence, it was easy to forget that Quatre had come up with the idea of the second dinner. It was after Heero had found a well hidden video file on his laptop. Both viewed the video together and they were somewhat shocked and saddened by what they saw.  
  
The video began with Duo adjusting the camera and then smirking at it. He then spoke. "So you finally found this did you? I think I've hidden it well enough that I'll still be alive well after you view it. And the fact that you are looking at it means that I've won one of the longer standing bets I've had with Wufei. You do go back and look at your reports from the war. Damn you, I'll probably never be able to collect and it was $1000. Oh well, with the gig I'm getting with Relena I'll probably not need it."  
  
It had taken Duo forever to find report file from Heero that was the same size as the video file. It was an easy matter of replacing the report file and changing the name of the video, but Duo had just finished with his work when Heero had walked into their room. Duo was especially 'loving' toward Heero in order to allow the laptop keys to return to room temperature. Heero had busted him once just by touching the keys 15 minutes after Duo had finished trying to hack the computer. It was one of Heero's special talents that nobody but Duo knew about.  
  
Duo continued "Anyhow, if your watching this and don't have any idea what I'm talking about I'm in really bad trouble." Duo smiled for a moment, as if to give Heero a chance to close the file. "I think I proceed upon the assumption that you do. Obviously I've recorded this before the big breakup. God, I hope it was slash is going to be big. I mean, I've been planning this for six months. I don't know how much longer I can take playing your koi. Oh by the way, just for giggles, here's the day when I'm doing this." Duo moved and adjusted the camera so that it showed Heero's alarm clock, which happened to show the date as well as the time. Heero remembered having a meeting with Relena that afternoon. He had remarked to Duo that she had seemed prim and perkier than usual. Now he knew why.  
  
Duo readjusted the camera and looked into the lens. "Yeah, Relena knows I'm doing this today. I told her while I was snogging her yesterday. She really, and I do mean really, appreciated the idea. Hell, she ever swallowed twice."  
  
Both Heero and Quatre winced at the visual image the statement gave them.  
  
"I'm sure you're wincing at the thought of Relena and me in the sack. Don't worry. You have a bigger dick than she does, though not much." Duo laughed at his joke. "Man, she could almost fuck me with that clit of hers. But enough something that I'd enjoy. How about talking about something I don't enjoy."  
  
Quatre clicked the pause button on the video feed and looked at Heero. "Are you sure you want to continue watching this with me? I'll be more than happy to go if you're uncomfortable."  
  
Heero smiled at his koi. Quatre's consideration was one of his more endearing qualities. "I'm sure he won't say anything that I can't take having you hear. I think you know enough about me to see if he's telling the truth or not."  
  
Quatre nodded and then clicked on the play button.  
  
Duo's rant continued. "How the hell I put up having you even touch me is something I'll never understand. Man, if I weren't such a horndog I'd not even get close to you. First off, the scars are just too much. I know I have some, but it looks like you have a fetish about them. Even that ugly one on your dick, heheheh."  
  
Quatre had tended virtually every one of the wounds on Heero's body. He felt that Duo's comment was uncalled for. And Heero was cirumsized. Bid deal.  
  
"Second is your getting off and then just turning over and going to sleep. At least have the courtesy to wait for the guy you're fucking to cum, too."  
  
Quatre knew this was a lie.  
  
"Third is your want of having sex only when you need it. You come back from a mission and jump me. I come back from a mission and you tell me to go to sleep. Damn it Yuy, you're not the only one who gets horny during missions."  
  
Quatre had lost count of the number of times Duo had come back from a mission, grabbing Heero from whatever the Japanese pilot was doing and leading him to the bedroom, and sometimes not even leaving the room the other pilots were in. The young Arabian blushed slightly at the thought. Heero sat quietly watching the screen.  
  
"And let's not even talk about the spandex you wear 24/7. Does laundry mean anything to you? At least Relena wears clean clothes."  
  
Quatre chuckled. He was the one who did the laundry for all the pilots at the safe houses. He knew Heero wore a clean pair every day, sometimes two or three. He also knew Duo had only 2 pairs of pants, 3 shirts, 2 pair of underwear and 2 pair of ratty old socks. Cat looked back to the screen.  
  
"And lest you think its simply a sex thing, there's your social manners."  
  
Heero chuckled at the mention of his minimal social skills, although they were improving with Quatre's help.  
  
"'Hn' is not a sentence."  
  
Quatre chuckled at this one.  
  
"'Coffee, NOW!' is not something that you say to your boyfriend. And let's not even mention that donut thing. And threatening to kill anyone who dares to talk to you when you're busy is just not a great way to make friends. I'm surprised you have any at all. Well, I'm not surprised about that whiny bitch Quatre."  
  
It was Heero's turn to click the pause button. "Should we continue?"  
  
"I'm actually finding this a fascinating exercise, my love." Quatre wasn't lying. He wanted to know what Duo thought of him. Heero kissed his love's forehead, turned toward the computer and clicked the play button.  
  
Duo looked exasperated for the moment. "Man, I just don't get you and Cat. He's just the most pathetic, loathsome individual I've ever met. Yeah, I like his money. I like that a lot, but it's the only thing about him I can stand. I would say it's his money that you like, but you actually seem to like him. Fuck, Trowa can't even stand the little prick motherfucker."  
  
Quatre shuddered slightly at this revelation.  
  
"And if you don't believe me, just listen to him!"  
  
Trowa appeared from off camera. Quatre realized that his ex had been in on the plan, probably from the very beginning. Heero looked at Quatre and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Hiya Hee-chan!" Trowa smirked at his greeting. "All I can say is that Quatre drove me to do this." Trowa held up a small mirror with two lines of white powder on it. He took a short straw and used it to snort one of the lines. Duo then snorted the other. Trowa giggled as he put down the mirror, as if he had just thought of the funniest idea. "Hey Heero, remember those times you guys thought I had amnesia? Wrongo. Those were called benders. I did enough coke that I couldn't remember the little shit."  
  
Heero felt slightly shocked at what he had just heard. Quatre shook his head slightly.  
  
"You know Heero, there's a reason I call him 'little one' don't you? The only reason I let him bang me, besides the fact that he keeps me in blow, is that I can't feel a thing while he's doing it. He's got a little one." Trowa held his thumb and forefinger about 4 inches apart.  
  
Heero hit the pause button because it was his turn to blush, remembering their morning activity. Quatre might not be gargantuan, but he was hung quite nicely. He turned to Cat, who was chuckling to himself. "I'm sorry Heero. But that's funny hearing it from Trowa. I'm at least this much longer than him." Quatre held his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. Heero knew this was true because he had seen Trowa masturbating once.  
  
"Another reason I'm glad I'm with you. You're even bigger than Duo!" Quatre knew this was true 'cause he had seen Duo on the couch with Heero on many occasions. Heero hit the play button.  
  
"Y'know the first time we did anything, he gave me that sickening innocent puppy dog look and said 'So that's what I get hard for.' Man, I don't think he had ever even touched himself before. God knows, I wouldn't have, but like I say I like the long green." Trowa rubbed his fingers together. "God, I think he loves me. I wanna see his face when he realizes how much I loathe him."  
  
Quatre smiled sadly. Trowa had received his wish.  
  
Duo appeared back on screen, and was wearing only his thong underwear. "So Heero. Why did I do it? Simple. I just couldn't stand you as a lover or a person. Take a good look at my ass, babe. You're never gonna get any of it ever again." Duo laughed as he bent over and mooned the camera. He didn't pull up his thong as he looked into the camera one last time. "Now, for some real man to man sex." Trowa appeared on the screen, naked and knelt before Duo. "Don't worry. I'm gonna turn off the camera so you can't watch. Do you think I'm gonna let you get off on me again, ya little perv. Just get it through you head that I hate you and always have."  
  
Trowa chimed in "And if Cat sees this, same to him from me."  
  
"Have a nice life Heero. No, actually have a really shitty life." With his last sentence, Duo reached toward the camera and then the screen went blank.  
  
Heero turned off his laptop and looked at Cat. Both had slightly sad expressions, but neither was suffering for what they had seen. Heero and Quatre had already done their mourning and they weren't going to waste any more on their ex's.  
  
"So, what do you think Quatre?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre looked deep in thought and then suddenly smiled evilly. "I say let's invite Relena and them to dinner at the same restaurant where they left us."  
  
Heero arched his left eyebrow slightly and listened to what his husband had to say. After Cat had finished, the young Japanese pilot smiled and agreed to the plan. He also reached over and kissed his husband passionately. He loved it when Quatre was being devious.  
  
-End Chapter- 


End file.
